role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightmare on Monster Island
Nightmare on Monster Island is an event that was performed on October 6th, 2017. It is a part of the Golden Dust arc, and continues various plot points from the Godzilla vs. Destroyah arc. Prelude After the outbreak of the Golden Dust, cruise ships had been disappearing near monster island. While this was not very newsworthy, Gomora was lured out into sea and attacked by various aquatic mutations of Destroyah. Though he was nearly beaten down, thanks to their odd ability to use gravity beams, the Destroyah being distracted by a corpse allowed for his escape. Gomora apparently never told a soul about what happened in those waters, as no other monster on the island knew what was going on. The following weeks, more cruise liners disappeared, but it was only slightly suspicious, as cruise ships and their like disappear quite often. What sent the world in the frenzy was a supposed photograph of the monster doing it; one of the aquatic Destroyahs, now far larger than it was when it fought Gomora. The very next day, Godzilla was lured into the same waters after hearing some commotion.... The Battle Zilla Jr. is swimming through the ocean, when he is suddenly attacked by the fastest of the three Aquatic Destroyahs. Zilla Jr. is knocked into the ocean floor, where he is attacked by the other two, bulkier Aquatic Destroyahs. Around this time, Godzilla is wading down into the waters, having been attracted by the commotion. The speedier Aquatic Destroyah reacts with rage, attacking Godzilla and bringing him down into the depths, the two blasting eachother with their beam attacks, though the Destroyah takes more damage. Upon reaching the ocean floor, Godzilla wonders how Destroyah could possibly return after his past defeat, but there isn't much time to think about that, as the Destroyahs continue their assault, all of them using micro-oxygen and gravity beams to the best of their ability. However, it isn't enough, and they get blasted to kingdom come, turning into golden dust...and reforming into their true form, a cocoon, which proceeds to begin feasting on the myriad corpses surrounding Monster Island. They use the mass to proceed to fly up into the air, before exploding into their final form...a horrible chimera of Ghidoran and Destroyah's attributes, called Ghidestroyer. Ghidestroyer then proceeds to use its tough armor and myriad gravity skills, like its tail-fired gravity beams and its blinding/deafening gravity spiral. It then proceeds to get into a one-on-one fight with Godzilla, using its new ability to summon invisible "gravity bombs" from its chest to utterly devastate the king. Before Ghidestroyer can use it anymore, though, it is attacked by King Kong and Anguirus, who proceed to use their respective abilities to allow the other two fighters to heal their wounds. Anguirus' spikes are only able to do some damage, but Ghidestroyer takes heavy internal damage from Kong's lightning attacks. However, Anguirus eventually gets blasted in the stomach with a gravity beam, but Varan comes in and helps Anguirus to safety. Godzilla proceeds to reawaken with Zilla Jr., and the three work together, using atomic breath and lightning on the weakened chimera, nearly killing him. However, a last-ditch-effort use of the gravity spiral incapacitates the kaiju, and Ghidestroyer proceeds to blow two holes in Kong's belly with its gravity beams. Then, Mother Kumonga, who was watching the battle, comes in and bites Kong, injecting him with poison and causing him to be unable to move. Mother Kumonga then tried to web Godzilla's foot, but it didn't work, and both fighters got hit with atomic breath. Mother Kumonga decided to fight against Zilla Jr., where her webs and venom did well, even if she was set on fire. Ghidestroyer and Godzilla face each other once again, with Godzilla surprisingly being able to lift the giant devil kaiju up in the air. However, Ghidestroyer turns the tides by flying up into the sky and dropping Godzilla into the water, continuing their fight there. Ghidestroyer starts using its gravity bombs again, eventually managing to hit the swimming and hiding Godzilla. Before Ghidestroyer can continue though, it gets a psychic contact from Trinity, who tells it that he and it are both the only "stable" Golden Dust mutants, and thus both are vessels for something later...and that together they could become ''"final boss." ''This proceeds to activate Ghidestroyer's genetic memory, which it then uses to access its true gravity beam, mixing it with a micro-oxygen beam to create a gigantic explosion that chars Godzilla like burnt meat, leaving him nearly dead. Ghidestroyer then proceeds to fly off to find Trinity, with its new ally Mother Kumonga in tow. Major Events *Godzilla becomes aware of Destroyah's rebirth *Destroyah evolves into Ghidestroyer *Mother Kumonga betrays the other monsters on Monster Island for Ghidestroyer, becoming its only kaiju ally in the process, and nearly killing King Kong *Trinity contacts Ghidestroyer, allowing him to tap into Ghidorah's genetic memory and increase its strength. *Godzilla is nearly killed by Ghidestroyer's true gravity beam Trivia * Godzilla was originally meant to die in this RP, as he was meant to be killed by Ghidestroyer's true gravity beam. However this was negatively recieved and thus was swiftly retconned. * This is the final major RP to take place on Monster Island before Monster Island was then expanded upon into Monster Islands. Category:Events Category:Battles